


Screwdrivers, Snakes, and Spears

by alianora



Category: Hana Kimi TW
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Porn, twdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiu Yi was reminded that he was definitely still asleep when Quan leaned forward, running his tongue over Rui Xi's surprisingly curved hip before dropping his head down further still.</p><p>AU of the scene where Quan gets drunk and kisses Rui Xi. Genderbendy, as Xiu Yi thinks Rui Xi is a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwdrivers, Snakes, and Spears

Xiu Yi decided he had to be dreaming. He blinked heavy eyes in confusion, but the view didn't change. And, because he was dreaming, and you can't help what you dream about, he didn't say anything to let Quan and Rui Xi know that he was looking when Quan pushed the smaller boy up against the bunk behind him.

Quan must be Kissing Monster drunk, even though he hadn't been earlier before Xiu Yi passed out, and Rui Xi was drunk, and so, come to think of it, was Xiu Yi, so it made perfect sense for Rui Xi to open his mouth under Quan's, and for Xiu Yi to do nothing more than watch sleepily.

Quan's hands were cradling Rui Xi's face in his hands, a surprisingly gentle touch that Xiu Yi didn't remember seeing the last time Quan started kissing the other boys, but then again, he didn't remember the other boys kissing back, fingers combing through Quan's hair, like Rui Xi was.

If he wasn't drunk, passed out, and dreaming, Xiu Yi might have had to get up and say something about sharing the love, and maybe kissing Rui Xi himself. Which was ridiculous, because Xiu Yi wasn't gay, and had no urge to kiss other boys. No matter how soft Rui Xi's lips looked. But, he was drunk, and he was dreaming, and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he knew he must still be asleep, because the other boys were all still asleep, and if Xiu Yi was awake, Rui Xi wouldn't have his head tilted back and his fingers white around Quan's bicep. Quan wouldn't be on his knees, kissing Rui Xi's belly and inching down Rui Xi's pants. Rui Xi's eyes were closed tightly, and his hips moved under Quan's hands.

_How pretty_, Xiu Yi thought fuzzily, even though he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't get a good look anymore, because Quan had shifted, broad shoulders entirely blocking Xiu Yi's view of Quan's hands. He could see Rui Xi's face, which was nice, and, because it was a dream, Xiu Yi didn't feel weird in the slightest about imagining what Quan's hands were doing to the smaller boy.

Xiu Yi could easily picture how Quan's big hand easily covered the entire length of Rui Xi's cock as Quan took it in his fist. Xiu Yi saw Rui Xi's head fall forward, and his mouth open silently as he dug his short nails into Quan's neck. Quan was looking up at his roommate, one arm braced beside Rui Xi, other shoulder shifting as his arm moved, and Xiu Yi pictured Quan's fingers wrapped around Rui Xi's cock, dragging upwards so Quan could trace his thumb over the head.

Rui Xi was breathing hard - sharp and high pitched, almost panting, and Xiu Yi nearly smiled as Quan whispered soothing words - words Xiu Yi couldn't hear from where he was passed out on the floor, but he could see the effect they had on Rui Xi.

Rui Xi had opened his eyes, and was looking down at Quan as Quan leaned up a little, the hand that had been bracing him on the bed sliding up to touch Rui Xi's smooth cheek. Rui Xi's expression was dazed, almost like he had never touched himself before, never slid slim hands down to relieve the ache that built up, never touched the hardness that throbbed in Quan's large hand, head leaking and sensitive.

Xiu Yi was reminded that he was definitely still asleep when Quan leaned forward, running his tongue over Rui Xi's surprisingly curved hip before dropping his head down further still. Xiu Yi was going to lodge a complaint against the broadness of Quan's shoulders, as Xiu Yi could do nothing other than think about how pretty Rui Xi's cock must look as Quan licked the head of it, letting it slide into the heat of his mouth centimeter by centimeter. Rui Xi's face told the story, his slim face reddening, and a low moan making its way out of his mouth as Quan leaned forward further still.

Xiu Yi wondered to himself, even in the dream, if Rui Xi had a small enough cock that Quan could easily take the whole thing in his mouth and suck it, tongue sliding up and over the shaft and head.

Quan was edging Rui Xi's leg up to rest on his shoulder, and Xiu Yi nearly cheered, except that Quan shifted again, and still Xiu Yi was left with nothing but Rui Xi's face and his own imagination to fill in what was happening.

This dream would be remarkably frustrating, Xiu Yi considered, if it wasn't so very _pretty_. He is at least fairly certain that tomorrow, when he wakes up and gets sober, and remembers this, that he will have to avoid both Quan and Rui Xi for days. He shouldn't be dreaming of two boys doing these things to each other, shouldn't be trying to picture the spit slicked shaft of his best friend disappearing into the mouth of another boy. He shouldn't be wondering what Quan was doing with his hand that was making Rui Xi moan like that - low and long, with a choked sob at the end.

He shouldn't be wondering how it tasted when Quan stood up, arms going around Rui Xi and lifting the smaller boy off the ground completely, kissing him fiercely, whispering things Xiu Yi couldn't hear into Rui Xi's mouth. Things that made Rui Xi blush and drop his gaze.

Xiu Yi was dreaming, and that was why Rui Xi was looking right past him - why Rui Xi didn't even seem to know Xiu Yi was watching when Quan dropped his large hands to cup the smaller boy's backside and pull slim legs around his waist, Quan holding Rui Xi completely off the ground effortlessly. Xiu Yi was dreaming, and Rui Xi was panting, both he and Quan still partially dressed as Quan pressed his hips forward.

Xiu Yi thought of their cocks rubbing together, sliding and catching and wet with sweat and pre come, and woke up.

END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Title taken from partial list of objects Freud identified as having phallic symbolism in dreams.


End file.
